My child!
by LadyKagome of the north01
Summary: i really feel bad that rosalie can't have kids so i made this. the baby's name is kagome and shes a vampire/demon cool right.so kagome's mom dies so rosalie is her new mom.please leave nice reviews! please and thank you! ONHOLD!
1. Chapter 1

I keep on thanking about this so i just had to make this story! hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Its the I was walking in the woods in Japan's feudal era when I hear a cry of pane and the smell of blood. I run to the cry and the smell as fast as I can when I got their I saw a women but not just any really hurt demon on the grown covered in blood holding a baby. I ran to her and ask her if she and the baby were alright. She look at me and said

"You have to save my baby she is the would to me Rosalie" I look at her socked that she new my name

"How you know my name?" The demon looked formeler but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Your Father save me ones when I was dieing you were with him. So now can you take care of Kagome you see I'm dieing again and here is no way to save me"

"Kagome? can't her father do it?"

"Kagome is her name and here father leaf me when he found out about me have her" I look at her then at the sleeping baby in her arms. The baby was really beautiful. Her mother had snow white hair and pink lips she also had a mark on her forehead the mark was a sword with a rose around it and blue eyes. But Kagome had a white hair but if she were out side on a sunny day her hair could have been blown and her eyes were gold like they were sun kisses but their was something elsa about her.

"What is she I know she ain't just a demon"

"That is because her father was a vampire and I' a demon so I really need you to be he new mother so she can have a family and all that" I nodded with a smiled on my face I was so happy that I was going to have a child but sad that her real mother was dieing. Before she handed me Kagome she said "I love you my baby Kagome hope you live a long and happy life" and with that she died. I feel bad for her so I bread her then I toke Kagome to her new home.

* * *

Hope you like this please review!


	2. Chapter 2

heres the next chapter enjoy!:)

**and their is no POV!**

* * *

**13 years later  
**  
In the past 13 years Kagome was known as a vampire demon but since her demon was a dog demon so, the family did not know what she was but they also didn't care 'cause she was so sweet and cute just like Renesmee. But she didn't grow like her. Kagome grow more like a demon, like Renesmee would look like a 5 years old in just like 3 months, but with Kagome she would look like a 2 year old in 3 months. Rosalie was so happy about that because that meant Kagome was going to be growing slower which made her happy because she would still be able to hold Kagome in her arms longer before she got to big.

Emmett loved his little girl. Emmett would take Kagome hunting, then when he got home Rosalie would yell at him for taking her hunting because she was to young. Rosalie still wasn't over what happened when Kagome was 3 and her daddy took her hunting for the very first time.

**_3 year old Kagome  
_**  
_Kagome was so happy when she found out that she was going hunting with her daddy, but he said not to tell anyone so she did just that. When they were in the woods Emmett told Kagome to stay near him so she would not get hurt. When her daddy smelled some bear he ran and killed the momma bear, but the thing that they didn't know was that the daddy bear was near, so when Emmett turned his back he heard a scream. When he turn around he saw a crying bloody Kagome being attack by the bear. Emmett grab a branch and hit the bear on the head killing it. He needed to get his daughter some help, and quick! He picked her up and ran home. He kicked the door in and when Rosalie looked up she was mad and worried._

_Grandpa Carlisle ran in and put her in her parents bed room and then stitched her up. Kagome had cuts on her arms and legs but had some really big cuts on her neck and stomach. She didn't wakeup for 6 days. In those 6 days Rosalie was always by her side, and she didn't let anyone go near her except for Carlisle and Esme. She was so mad at Emmett that when he would go near she would growl at him in tell him to leave the room. She was also sad when Kagome wasn't getting better. Her skin was still pale but her lips were like a purple blue._

_Edward and Bella were trying to find a sword that can bring back the dead, and they found one called Tenseiga. Tenseiga belonged to the great and mighty Inutaisho. They send him a letter asking if he could help saving Kagome. He replied saying that he is going to try to help and that he is bringing his eldest son. When Inutaisho got their he went to the girls side of the bed and Sesshomaru followed. Inutaisho said:_

_"Kagome is going to have to be dead so I can revive her. I'm not going to kill her but I'm going to stay here in case she gets better but if she starts getting worse then then I'm going to have to use the Tenseiga."_

_The nodded their heads. Sesshomaru just stared at her. He knew that in they would become best friends. Inutaisho look at his son and though that they would make a cute couple. They stayed their for 7 days. They though that she was not going to make it, but she started getting better. Sesshomaru and Rosalie stayed by her side. Kagome and Sesshomaru were both dog demons so they aged the same. Rosalie wanted to know more so she asked how fast demons growed._

_Sesshomaru said that all demon started getting older fast so they wouldn't be defenceless, but when they are of 13 summers that they well stop growing so fast. That it's like Renesmee, who will start getting older fast but then it all stops when she has her first heat, then she will start growing slower but she will look like she is 19. Rosalie looked at him wondering how a little boy only 2 years older then Kagome knew that like reading her mind, he said that his father told him. Rosalie and Sesshomaru started talking and became friends. Rosalie had to go hunt so she didn't kill the inu lord or his son. When Rosalie left Kagome opened her eyes and saw gold ones, she said the first thing that came to mind._

_"Mommy"_

_"No I'm Sesshomaru what's your name?" he said with a smile_

_"Hi Sesshomaru, I'm Kagome its nice to meet you" she said with a smile_

_"So do you want to play a game while waiting for your mother to get back?"_

_"Sure like what?" Sesshomaru touched her arm and said_

_"Tag your it" The two kids played and laughed all day. They didn't want to be separated, so when it was time for him to go that, they tied them selves together Inutaisho thought that it would be best if he let Sesshomaru and Kagome visited each other. Rosalie and Emmett said ok. And since then they have been best friends._

**Now back to 13 years**

Kagome was in her room bored out of her mind, today was her birthday, and she couldn't wait for it so her mother put her in her room until the party begins. Her mother sent Sesshomaru to go up there to drag her downstairs and he just got there. He opened the door and said

"Kagome, time for your party"

"Ok but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Kagome leaned back and said "Carry me"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because you love me" she smiled

'if only she knew'

**_she will soon_**

'what are you doing back?'

**_just thought you would need my help_**

'well I don't so leave'

**_ok, but I will be back, I am your beast after all_**

And with that his beast left him alone.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ok I would like to thank my beta aislin94:)_**

**_Hope you guys like it plz review!_**


End file.
